The Great Mouse Detective (Nixcorr26 Style) Part 1 - Kidnapped/Main Titles
(The Nixcorr26 logo appears.) London, 1897 (The camera pans slowly through a small street. A horse drawn carriage drives by. The horse snorts and neighs as the focus moves below the carriage and slowly zooms in on a tiny shop, Brisby's Toys.) (Inside, are two figures.) (The first figure is a 5-year-old mouse with light brown fur, a small, pink nose, tiny whiskers, a small, white bucktooth, bright blue eyes, and curvy pink ears. She wears a blue shirt with a white collar and wrists, a loose, red bowtie, and blue trousers. She is also barefoot. Her name is Elizabeth Brisby.) (The second figure is a stout mouse with gray fur, a small, white bucktooth, a little black nose, whiskers, brown eyes, and curvy, pink ears. He wears a red sweater and a brown newsboy cap. He also wears an olive-green apron. Like his daughter, he is barefoot. His name is Bernard, Elizabeth's father.) (Together, Elizabeth and Bernard are celebrating Elizabeth's 5th birthday. Elizabeth plays with a small rocking horse while Bernard adjusts his apron.) *Mrs. Brisby/Olivia Flaversham: You know, daddy, this is my very best birthday. *Bernard/Hiram Flaversham: Ahh...but I haven't given you your present yet. *Mrs. Brisby/Olivia: (excited) What is it? What is it? *Bernard/Flaversham: Now, now. Close your eyes. (He moves to a small cupboard as Elizabeth tries to sneak a peek between her fingers.) *Bernard/Flaversham: Uh-uh-uh-uh. Auch, no. No peeking now. (Elizabeth giggles as Bernard returns to the table, a small toy in his hand that resembles a flowerbud. He winds the key and sets it in front of her.) (As a gentle tune plays, Elizabeth opens her eyes and sees that the bud has turned into a mouse ballerina, who dances for her.) *Mrs. Brisby/Olivia: (gasps) Oh, daddy! You made this just for me? (Outside, a strange figure slowly approaches. He cackles evilly as his shadow looms over the door to the toy shop.) (Inside, the doll has finished her dance, Elizabeth gets down from her chair to hug Bernard.) *Mrs. Brisby/Olivia: You're the most wonderful father in the...in the whole world! (The tender moment is interrupted as the locked door begins to rattle. Elizabeth and Bernard look towards the door as the rattling becomes more intense. Bernard puts his arms around his daughter protectively.) *Mrs. Brisby/Olivia: Who's that? *Bernard/Flaversham: I-I don't know! Quickly, dear! Stay in here and don't come out! (Bernard hides her in the cupboard and stands in front of it.) (At that moment, the same figure bursts in through the window. He is a fat rat with brown fur, wearing a cream tunic, blue cuffs, and no pants or shoes. His name is Sullivan.) (From inside her hiding place, Elizabeth cracks the door and watches in terror as her father and Sullivan struggle. The table flies towards the cupboard, shutting the door and pushing Elizabeth back.) *Sullivan/Fidget: Now I gotcha, toymaker! (cackles) *Bernard/Flaversham: Oh! Elizabeth! (Elizabeth pushes against the door and is able to move the table. She creaks the door open and steps out.) (It was silent when the shop is dark; furniture is scattered as empty paint buckets are spilling out. Elizabeth goes to the window, calling out to Bernard.) *Mrs. Brisby/Olivia: Daddy, where are you? Daddy...where are you?! Daddy! (echoing) DADDY!! (As Elizabeth's cries echo in the night, the camera zooms out into the clouds.) Nixcorr26 presents The Great Mouse Detective *''Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Basil'' *''Tony Toponi (An American Tail) as Dr. Dawson'' *''Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Olivia Flaversham'' *''Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Mrs. Judson'' *''Bernard (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under) as Hiram Flaversham'' *''Percy (Pocahontas) as Toby'' *''Sullivan (The Secret of NIMH) as Fidget'' *''Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) as Professor Ratigan'' *''Lucifer (Cinderella) as Felicia'' Category:Nixcorr26 Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes